


this fucking fairytale creature

by Allegria23



Series: upon the bough of thy body: for margo and fen [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU? Future Fic? Cannon Compliant? Not important really., Banging a princess in a fucking castle, Catching feelings? That's insulting., Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegria23/pseuds/Allegria23
Summary: Margo has finally had enough and takes Fen to bed.





	this fucking fairytale creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High King Fen (HighKingFen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighKingFen/gifts).



“Here we go!” said Margo, leading Fen, laughing, by the hand into her chambers. Fen half-stumbled and half-ran into the candle-lit room, pulled along by Margo, then spun around with her arms out, her warm, feminine laughter filling the space and blending with the flickering candlelight, lifting and lightening everything around them. She looked beautiful, flushed and happy. Margo would never admit it, but she enjoyed it when Fen was happy. They had been drinking wine and telling dirty jokes, and Margo wanted to show her something.

Several things, really, if she could manage it.   

The layers of Fen’s silk gown, in soft shades of rose, spun gently away from her body as she turned. She reminded Margo of Cinderella. Margo pursed her lips and shook her head, laughing inwardly at how absurd it was that she had ended up with a princess in a fucking castle. She composed her face into a warm smile, then took Fen’s hand and caught her, spun her and pulled her into her chest and put an arm around her waist. Then she kissed her, confidently but tenderly, and Fen’s startled intake of breath, “Oh!” very quickly transformed as she loosened, softened, and opened against Margo’s lips. 

There it was. 

Margo had been wanting to kiss Fen, and now she poured herself into it, slowly deepening the kiss, encouraging the girl to explore, to feel everything she wanted to from this. Fen’s lips were soft and supple, her mouth tasted like honey wine, and she responded to Margo’s kisses like she had wanted this too, like she had thought about it, maybe more than once. Margo felt Fen’s arms encircle her waist, and her body press into hers. She was startled by her ardor, and pleased. 

The feel of Fen’s tongue in her mouth sent a pulse through Margo’s clit. She clenched her thighs and bit gently at Fen’s bottom lip. And yes-- that reaction, that little gasp, followed by deeper, more desperate kisses-- that was it. 

Margo slid both of her hands firmly down over Fen’s gorgeous, rounded hips, then smoothed them over her back before she drove her fingers into Fen’s hair at the back of her neck and gently gripped. She kissed her deeply, expertly, then pulled back. As Fen let out a little sad noise and chased her lips, she said, low, “Let me take care of you, Fen. Will you let me do that?” 

There was a light in Fen’s eyes, and a hunger. She began to babble, sincerely, “Um yes Margo, I think I’d like that very much! I mean, if you wanted to. Want to. I mean yes, let’s.” Margo kissed her. “Let’s do that,” Fen continued, quieter. She kissed her again. Softly, “Please.” 

Fen hummed some little hot, drawn-out noise as Margo kissed her and steered them over to the bed and set her down on the end. The height of this bed was just perfect for Margo to work either on her feet in heels or on her knees, and she gently pushed Fen’s knees apart and stepped between them, closing the space between their bodies. She pushed her fingers back into Fen’s long, soft hair and gently tugged to lift her chin, then moved her mouth to her neck. 

Margo laid a line of kisses gently beneath Fen’s jaw, sucked harder at her neck beneath the pivot, then moved her mouth up over Fen’s ear, brushing it with her lips and letting her hot breath roll over it. She felt Fen arch her back and press her chest upward as she gasped at the sensation, and Margo brought a hand down Fen’s neck and cupped a soft breast through the diaphanous fabric of her gown. She kept kissing her neck as she found Fen’s nipple and rolled it with her thumb, pressing gently and squeezing the round weight of her breast. 

“Margo,” breathed Fen, excited and a little desperate, “more.” That Margo could do. 

This was moving fast, but she saw no reason to dick around. She found the tie that held Fen’s gown closed at her side and deftly unfastened it before reaching to the other side of her waist and slipping that tie loose, too. She smirked to herself. Of course she had prepared for this. She slid Fen’s gown down her shoulders and over her arms, held it down to the bed so Fen could lift her hands free of the sleeves, and was thrilled when those hands then grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in, tight. Fen was kissing Margo, now, kissing her crazy, like she _wanted_ her, and Margo couldn’t help herself; she bucked against Fen’s hips, once, flush against the edge of the bed. 

Fen’s legs lifted and her feet found the backs of Margo’s thighs. She leaned back on her elbows and arched her back again, encouraging Margo to thrust, and _Oh my God_ . The girl had on the softest, lightest, almost sheer white camisole, with little matching Fillorian bloomers tied at her hips, and her nipples were hard and poking up through the cloth-- Margo could _see_ the bright reddish-pink of them, even in this soft light, and it was just _too much._  

Up against her hips, Fen’s long torso stretched out before her, her bare, pale neck and her soft brown hair spread out around her and her mouth open with a little moan… Margo thrust her pelvis up against Fen where she knew her clit must be hard, holding her hips and rocking up into her, giving her friction and pressure. 

Fen squirmed and pushed back against Margo’s pelvis. She liked this, Margo mused, an awful lot. It was hot as fuck, but she had other things that she wanted to do to Fen. So. 

Margo rocked their hips together and thrust up against Fen until she started to claw and grab at the sheets. Stilling, she kept the firm pressure of her hands on Fen’s body, moving them across her hips and over her stomach, and reaching up to cup and gently squeeze those beautiful breasts. Leaning over Fen, she rubbed her nipples through the sheer fabric, teasing her fingertips in circles over them and rolling them gently. 

Fen writhed under her hands and bit her lip, and Margo pushed the edge of her camisole up, kissing her stomach and up her ribs. Fen sat up and pulled her camisole off over her head. _Helpful_ , Margo thought. She took the back of her head in her hands and kissed her thoroughly. Margo began heading south again, wanting to get her mouth on those nipples _finally,_ but Fen stopped her with hands to her shoulders. 

“Margo,” said Fen, urgently, “will you take off your dress? Please?” 

And well fuck. Of course she would. She would take off more than that.   

Margo reached behind her neck and undid a button, then shrugged and stepped out of her dress, tossing it to the side. Fen’s eyes were wide, and Margo gave her a wry grin and arched an eyebrow, then shed her black lace bra and panties as well. She reached up into her hair and pulled out a long pin and shook her hair out as it fell in waves over her shoulders. Her boots could stay; they were important for height. 

Fen’s mouth was open a bit now, and Margo stepped forward and thumbed her lower lip. She cupped her head gently and kissed her sensually, opening her up, petting her tongue with her tongue. When she drew back, Fen panted softly, her eyes blown dark and wide with desire. 

“Can I take these off you?” Margo asked, hooking her thumbs into the waist of Fen’s silky drawers. 

Fen nodded, and Margo gently slid them down and away, over her soft-looking, light brown fluff and her creamy thighs and carefully past the hilt of the knife which was, _of course,_ sheathed and strapped to one of Fen’s calves. Margo smirked at that and carefully slid off Fen’s fillorian slippers. 

As she straightened up, Fen’s hands found her stomach, touching tentatively, almost tickling, moving upward. She grinned and gently took Fen’s hands, guiding them up to her breasts, pushing herself into her palms, letting Fen really feel. 

“Fen,” she asked, “have you ever been with a woman before?” 

Margo tried not to roll her eyes back as Fen kneaded and rubbed her breasts; she leaned into the touch. God, she was so hard. And wet. But mostly hard. No one took women’s erections seriously, but they were fucking _real,_ and Margo could feel hers inside and out, so strong that it _ached._  

Fen was very… busy… with Margo’ breasts, but she finally spoke. “Yes. Well, no. Um, during the Spring Flowering Festival there’s, um, a Maiden’s Ritual, for the fertility of the trees, and we all did a lot of very sensual things, the maidens, I mean, but…” 

“But it left you _maidens_ , right?” Margo supplied. She climbed up on the bed, straddling Fen’s lap and kneeling over her, and pressed Fen’s head to her chest, breathed in the smell of her hair which… of course, flowers. 

“Right,” said Fen, softly. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Margo had to ask. 

Fen shuddered, wrapped her arms around Margo. “Yes…. please.” 

“Come up here with me, beautiful.”   

Margo helped Fen back up onto the bed, laid her down with her head on a pillow, and settled right on top of her, blanketing her body. She ran her hands up her arms, let her feel her skin on hers as much as possible, her weight warm and settling. She lifted up a little, pinned Fen’s arms at her sides while she kissed and nibbled along her collarbone, then let them go. Fen tangled her hands in Margo’s thick hair while Margo took a nipple into her mouth, rolling it between her lips and sucking it stiff, then tonguing it in circles until Fen’s hips bucked up into her. 

“Oh, that’s so good,” she said, and moved to the other nipple. This one was already hard for her, a beautiful deep pink, like a rose. Like this woman was a goddamned magical creature, Margo thought nonsensically, made of flowers or some whimsical bullshit. She wasn’t complaining.  She licked and sucked and tongued her nipple until Fen _moaned,_ her hips moving in little circles, then shifted her weight to her knees, placed one between Fen’s knees, and reached her hand down to her cunt. 

Fen was wet, and warm, and open, and slick. Margo didn’t have to try to open her up; she was ready and it was perfect. She pressed her hand down the length of Fen’s cunt, gently cupping the curve of her ass with her fingers and coating the heel of her hand with slick, before drawing it up, stroking her smoothe, swollen inner labia and then gliding down to slide her two long middle fingers deep inside her. 

Fen moaned out a soft “ohhhhh,” and Margo angled up to kiss her as Fen hooked her leg up around Margo’s hip. She curled her fingers forward, rubbing in and out over the back of Fen’s pubic bone, fucking into her gently but firmly, up and back, kissing her and rocking her on the slick heel of her hand. 

And _oh_ , this was nice. She hadn’t been with a woman in a while, and she loved this, the power of fucking her just right on her hand; of building up her pleasure and feeling her chase it and responding to her; of giving her what she needed. Fen was so, so responsive and so refreshingly open and unashamed and so… beautiful. 

So goddamned _beautiful_. 

Margo pressed her curled fingers harder as she rocked, and Fen gasped and shouted in surprise, “Oh! Margo! That’s, mmmm… Oh!” 

“Too much?” Margo eased off on the pressure. 

“Um. Maybe?” asked Fen. She looked a little shocked. Good shocked? Better not to chance it, if Fen didn’t even know. 

“Okay honey, that’s ok,” said Margo, kissing her throat, and _honey?_ she thought, _what the hell?_ But screw that, because Fen was making these delicious little gasping noises, now that Margo had eased her fingers most of the way out and was rubbing her with more of her hand. She raised up on her outside knee and pressed the thigh between Fen’s legs against her hand, hooking her fingers only lightly inside Fen, then lowered her body and used her weight to push her hand against Fen’s clit, stroking up hard and firm as they rocked together in rhythm, breathing and panting and hot against each other, over and over and over as Fen moaned and gasped into the air above them. 

This was fucking hot. This was hot fucking. Margo was _very_ happy with the way this felt and the way Fen was responding to her, but she wasn’t about to let her come like this. Fen had probably never been properly laid in her life. There was more to do. 

Margo drew her thigh back, gently pulled her hand away, and kissed Fen on the forehead as she whimpered a small protest. She kissed her lips, her throat, her chest, her navel, and sucked on her hip bones, sliding down and positioning herself between her legs. Margo had begun to lift Fen’s knees and spread them apart when Fen spoke, “Margo, you don’t have to.” 

“Has anyone ever been down here, for you?” Margo was pretty sure she knew the answer. 

“No, but…" 

“I want to,” Margo replied. “I _want to_ , Fen. I can hardly fucking wait.” 

Fen gulped, she nodded, “Okay,” and Margo knew she had gone all nervous. She pressed her body upward, atop Fen’s once more, and kissed her slowly until she felt her relax. Then she smiled at Fen, a genuine smile, and hummed, gliding back down and lifting her legs, taking her gently in her mouth.   

She lapped at her tenderly, tasting her juices, smelling the soft, musky scent of her. She tasted a little like honeydew melon; she was hot and swollen and reaching, yearning to be touched more. 

Margo cupped her top lip above Fen’s swollen clit and gently sucked, then pushed her tongue deep inside her. She pressed against her and licked up, thick and firm with her whole tongue, over her inner labia and against the underside of her clit. She circled her clit with her tongue and licked up the length of her again, feeling her push and arch up. Oh, this was really nice. 

Margo moaned a little to herself as she licked and sucked and kissed, and she slid the tips of her two fingers back inside, just a little ways, to give Fen some pressure there as she went. Fen rolled her hips. She bucked a little under Margo’s mouth and hand, and Margo followed her motion, responding, taking in her moans and gasps and the wonderful taste and heat of her. 

Margo arched her back and pressed her hips high up off of the bed, her knees apart as she licked firm stripes up Fen’s velvety labia. She could barely help it, she was so goddamned turned on, and she heard Fen gasp. 

“Oh. my gods. _MARGO_.” 

Lifting up, Margo looked at Fen and couldn’t believe it: Fen was staring at her, at the arch of her back and span of her hips and the curve of her ass, and the look in her eyes was utter shock and lust. Margo almost blushed. 

She grinned at Fen and lowered her eyes and _OH. Wow._ She was looking at the most gorgeous cunt she had ever seen in her life. 

Fen’s cunt was perfect. It was symmetrical and rosy, a flushed warm pink, swollen and hot, glistening and just… beautiful. This fucking fairy-tale creature. How was Margo going to even… _live_ ? In this castle? How _could_ she? 

She bent back down and took Fen in again, licking and lapping into her, sucking and fingering and _feeling_ and _giving._ How could she not? 

Finally, Fen’s breath caught in her chest, her hips stiffened and her clit swelled even more, thrusting into Margo’s mouth, and Margo pressed and licked and hummed against her as she shouted, nonsense and curses and Margo’s name, coming wildly and bucking all over the bed. Margo felt Fen’s muscles clench and pulse around her fingers and she let her ride them, rolling her through her release until she was done and spent, panting and shaking with little aftershocks on the bed. 

Margo slid her hand gently, questioningly out, cupping her mons with an affectionate squeeze as she slid up the bed and wrapped herself around Fen’s trembling body. She kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth, and pulled Fen’s head sideways against her shoulder. 

“Shhh,” she said, rubbing Fen’s soft hair, and she reached across her and grabbed the edge of the bedspread, pulling it over Fen and holding her tight. 

“Margo,” said Fen, when she had settled some, “that was… I didn’t even… I didn’t even know…” And Margo felt a tenderness, like she was almost intruding, but she didn’t brush it off. She just held Fen on top of her bed, folded under her blanket, stunned, a little bit, herself. Finally, Fen said, “could I… could I touch you?” 

“Yes, of course you can,” said Margo. She told herself to pull it together. “Would you like me to show you?” 

Fen rolled up onto her elbow and nodded, looking Margo in the eyes. Fen’s eyes were wet and intent and beautiful, a lovely soft blue that deepened to a complex grey in the warm candlelight. This was… so intimate. 

Margo cleared her throat, tried for a wry smile, and took Fen’s hand in hers. She laid back on the bed with her knees up, and gently guided Fen’s hand, beneath her own, down between her legs. The feeling of those soft, feminine fingers, _Fen’s fingers,_ on her long-aching body was almost more than she could bear. 

She took Fen’s three middle fingers and gently slid and hooked them inside herself, pressing and rubbing, then brought those fingers firmly up her labia and rubbed her clit, pushing up into Fen’s hand. “Do you like that?” she asked, breathing. 

“Yes,” said Fen. “I like it so much, Margo. You have no idea.” 

And _Oh._ That was… she didn’t expect that. Didn’t expect so much of this. “Would you like me to let go?” 

“Um, yes. Ok. Can I just…” 

“Yes. Fen...” Margo couldn’t say it.   _Please._  

If turned out that what Fen wanted to do, while she was rubbing and touching and exploring Margo’s aching cunt, was pepper her body with little kisses everywhere she could reasonably reach. Which… not standard, but okay. Margo was game, she could accept that. 

She felt the swing of Fen’s soft hair brushing against her skin, following the trail of little kisses, felt the weight and warmth of the woman beside her, thought back, just a little, to Fen’s moans as she writhed beneath her. She could give herself this, let herself have this, this secret moment of handing herself over to her-- to _Fen._ It didn’t take her long, at all, before she practically exploded into Fen’s hand, her thighs clenching around it, her sexual energy pulsing and pouring out of her. 

She might tell someone, some day, that she could see it now-- thanks, freaky fairy eye. Not now, though. Right now there was just Fen, and Fen’s hands, and the soft hair and the little kisses and…  

Margo was breathless and satisfied. She smiled and looked over at Fen as her body stilled. Fen had a look on her face, like she was startled and thrilled and possibly in awe of what had just happened, but when she saw Margo looking at her something shy and self-conscious began to happen there, the corner of her mouth turning down slightly and her eyes lowering, and _fuck no to that._   

Margo rolled over and reached out for her, putting an arm around her waist. “Hey, come here,” she said, warm but firm. “Let’s get under here, ok?” 

She kicked off her boots and reached up to grab the top of the blankets, pulled them down and helped Fen climb inside. Eased her onto her side, spooned up around her and held her tight. Breathed in that flowery-smell of her hair.   

“Fen, that was wonderful. You were wonderful,” she said, and pressed a long, tender kiss to the back of her neck. She took deep, steadying breaths, in and out, and moved her hand up to press flat over Fen’s heart, trying to ground her, to sync them up. Finally Fen breathed with her, and she felt her body soften, then snuggle back into her. 

“Mmmmmm,” Fen said, sleepily. “Margo… yes it was.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift to High King Fen. I had a lot of help getting it here. Thank you to somegoldcanstay, my stalwart fandom friend, who encouraged me through the whole process, read many drafts, and listened to me babble endlessly. Many thanks to CivilWhere for careful editing, critique, and encouragement. Finally, thanks to volunteer readers soliyra, allthemagicthings, and margosfairyeye for catching mistakes and helping me nail down the characters. Y'all are wonderful. 
> 
> This story was conceived as Part 1 of a three-part series, so if you like it and would like me to write more of this, please let me know. Queliot is my OTP, but Fargo is really growing on me.
> 
> Title of the series is from the poem "my love" by e.e. cummings.


End file.
